1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clipper having a moving lower blade, and more particularly to a hair clipper, in which a lower blade moves so that upper and lower blades reciprocate in opposite directions and cross each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hair clipper includes a lower blade fixed to a blade support, and an upper blade reciprocating on the lower blade.
A cutting portion formed on the front end of the lower blade of the hair clipper may inflict injury on a skin, thus being not sharpened. However, a dull cutting portion causes a problem in that hairs do not easily enter saw teeth, thus being incapable of cleanly trimming the hairs.
In the conventional hair clipper, the lower blade is fixed and the upper blade reciprocates. In order to perform the reciprocating motion, a vibrator rapidly vibrates. Further, in order to perform the rapid vibration, a motor excessively rapidly rotates, and is overheated, thus being damaged. The damage of the motor causes the shortening of the life span of the hair clipper.